the_deviant_fighting_companyfandomcom-20200213-history
God's Game
'''God's Game '''is an M-rated fighting game created by YoungSamurai18. Console: PC, PlayStation 5, Xbox Scarlett, Nintendo Switch and Google Stadia. Engine: Unreal Engine 4 Rating: PEGI-18, Rated-M Gameplay * Gameplay resembles Mortal Kombat 2011/X with shades of Killer Instinct for Xbox One. * The Fatalities for the game are called Cruel Acts. Each character has two of them. In addition to the Cruel Acts, another finishing move called Divine Intervention is present. To do that, you must win two Duels (the rounds of the game) with a perfect and without losing any Duel. Necrom shows up in stage, where he kills the loser in many ways. * Each character has a super mode called Awakening, which resembles the Instinct Mode from Killer Instinct. * There will be licensed music in the game. * Story Mode has eight regular matches, followed by the rival match taking place in the Tournament Arena and the final boss match, where you can fight against Necrom, the titular god. Story Necrom, The God of Mischief, is bored in his own realm, and his only way to satiate it was to organize a fighting tournament in Earth. He even ordered his personal assassins into joining it. His one condition to all combatants is to kill the others. Many compete to seek glory, while others are determined to stop Necrom's tricks. Who will reign supreme? Characters Playable * Adriana Summers - An American SWAT Officer of Mexican descent. She's ordered by her superiors to investigate the conspiracy behind the tournament. * Barbara Blaze - A punch-happy woman who competes in the tournament to find challengers. Poster child of the game. * Benito Ramón - An explorer from Peru with a fascination for the Incan culture. * Caroline Swift - The top sensation of the MMA, and the friendly rival of Barbara. * Diao Lin - The princess of China who prefers to be a carefree girl rather than follow the family tradition. When Necrom captured her people, she decided to fight against the God. * Ekon - A ruthless Muay Thai fighter from South Africa. With no one deemed worthy in the circuit, he enters the tournament to unleash his fury. * General Star - Peter Graham was a legendary superhero who fought for the freedom of America until his retirement. Decides to compete in order to relive his glory days. * Harold Ruff - A corrupt cop whose heinous acts made more harm than good for the British police. * Lance Stephens - A Canadian gamer who likes to hang with friends. He competes in the tournament to show that he's better than Nathan, after hearing the Otaku was joining the tournament. * Manuel Gutiérrez - Back in the ancient times, he used to be one of the best knights of the Spanish Crown, that is until he got killed in war. Now, he's resurrected in the modern times all of the sudden and wants to find clues. * Minako Kamishiro - Former scientist who happens to be a survivor of the nuclear outbreak in Fukushima in 2011. She now harness powerful attacks which can be controlled through a power limiter. * Nathan Nakamura - Proud Japanese-American geek who knows about Anime and Manga. After hearing that Lance is trying to steal his thunder, he enters to deliver the Canadian a well deserved beat down. * Nikolai Sokolov - A Russian boy genius since childhood who fights with a powered suit made by himself. * Phoenix - A female warrior from another world who has a personal grudge against Necrom for ruining her life. * Randy Irons - An American Boxer who started from the bottom to become the Heavyweight Champion he is today. * Roger Thompson - One of the best members of the Secret Service in the United Kingdom, entered to find out who's behind the madness * Sean O'Sullivan - A hitman from Ireland hired by Necrom to hunt the other duelists. * Symphonia - Amélie Jouvet is a French Pop singer who transforms into the magical heroine fated to stop Necrom's trickery. * Thunder's Fury - Joshua Jackson is a young superhero, popular with the citizens of America. Upon hearing that his long-time idol General Star has returned from retirement, he joins the tournament to meet the legendary hero. * Yemina - An Arabian dancer who works as an assassin for Necrom, serving as his right hand. Unplayable Boss * Necrom Stages Trivia Category:Games